Ce rêve
by beatdb2004
Summary: Harry Potter fais un rêve qui ressemble étrangement à la réalité. Il réalise alors quelque chose qui le fais rougir. Surtout quand Dumbledore décide que lui et Drago Malfoy devrons rester une semaine ensemble chez les Dursley. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

 **Première Fanfiction! Sur Drarry bien sûr!**

 **Les personnages sont à J. mais l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Les pensées des garçons sont en** ** _italique_** **.**

 **Byyye!**

* * *

Pov Harry

Je me retourne encore et encore dans ma couverture. Il y a maintenant deux heures de ça, Drago à prêter allégeance à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le simple fait d'y penser me glace le sang. Ce qui me traumatise le plus c'est ce qu'il a dit. « Je fais cela pour quelqu'un que j'aime, je le fais pour ma mère.» la première chose qui m'est venu en tête, et je ne suis pas le seul à y avoir pensé, c'est que sa mère voulait qu'il se fasse recruter dans l'Ordre dans le but de donner des renseignements à Voldemort à notre sujet. Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé. Il avait déclaré après cinq minutes de silence que Drago pouvait nous rejoindre. Plusieurs c'était révolter contre cette idée mais Albus les avait fait taire en disant «Legiliment». Le directeur avait donc trouvé la vérité dans la tête de Drago, en lisant dans ses pensées. Je fini, par miracle, à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je fais un rêve. Un rêve qui ressemble quand même vachement à la réalité.

 _Je suis dans la Salle Sur Demande, seul. Assi dans un fauteuil, je rédige mon devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je me suis réfugier dans cette salle pour avoir la paix parce qu'Hermione n'arrêtais pas de faire la moral à Ron parce qu'il n'écoutait jamais en cours et etc. Je fini par mettre fin au devoir. Je relève la tête et je vois Drago Malfoy. Il me regarde de ses yeux gris. Je ne bronche pas et je plonge mon regard dans le sien._

\- _J'avais besoin de calme, déclara-t-il en détournant les yeux_

 _Je suis pris par surprise. Comment, par la barbe de Merlin, le grand Drago Lucius Malfoy détourne les yeux de son pire ennemi?_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Malfoy?_

 _Il ne répond pas._

\- _Heille je te parle, t'es sourd ou quoi?_

 _Toujours le silence. Il n'est pas lui-même. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…_

\- _Drago? Essayai-je_

 _Il relève enfin les yeux. Son nom est si…mélodieux… Il se lève et s'assoit à côté de moi. Il me prend le bras et je m'attends à ce qu'il le tort ou qu'il me balance son poing dans la figure mais il ne fait rien. Il approche dangereusement son visage du mien et…_

 _Bang!_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je me questionne beaucoup. Que veut dire ce rêve? Pourquoi maintenant? Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi?! J'en prends soudain conscience. Je suis amoureux. De lui. Je suis amoureux de mon pire ennemi. Je me mets à me haïr dès cet instant.


	2. In Draco's head

**I'm back!**

 **O** **ui je sais je remet le chapitre 2 en ligne mais je me suis trompé la dernière fois et j'avais mise le chapitre 3 et 4. Donc je me reprend cette fois!**

 **Pensées des garçons en** ** _italiques_** **.**

 **Encore désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pov Drago

Je me dirige vers la maison des Dursley avec mon pire ennemi. Il manquait plus qu'Albus-putain-de-Dumbledore nous oblige à passer une semaine avec son oncle parce que c'est «Plus sur» Mon œil oui.

Je me pose plein de questions et en plus, je déteste toutes les questions qui commencent par pourquoi.

 _Pourquoi? Pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui en plus…_

Ça fait quelque semaine que je l'ai remarqué. Je l'ai senti quand ma mère m'a demandé d'avoir une plus belle vie que celle que mon père m'avait dessinée. J'avais alors pensé que le Survivant m'offrirait ce que ma mère voulait de moi. Après je me suis mis à rêver de lui. Oui je sais c'est gênant.

La maison des Dursley est grande. On y retrouve plusieurs appareils Moldu que j'ignore complètement l'utilité. Un grand bloque rectangulaire est placé dans la cuisine. Il diffuse l'image d'une personne qui parle.

 _Télévision_

J'ai déjà entendu Ha…Potter dire ce mot. Maintenant que je vois ça devant moi, je me dis bien que les Moldu ne sont pas si bêtes qu'ils en ont l'air. Comment ça fonctionne? En me voyant fixé la télé, Harry glousse et dit:

\- Tu as découvert la télévision. Viens il faut y aller.

Il m'attrape la main ce qui me fait fortement rougir. Cependant, il ne remarque rien. Il me conduit dans une chambre.

\- Voilà ta chambre.

\- Tu ne dors pas avec moi?

Je regrette aussitôt ma question. _Putain Drago retient toi_! Il me dévisage.

\- Bien sûr que non pourquoi?

Encore ce «pourquoi» que je déteste tant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les Moldu avaient assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer une maison avec une chambre d'inviter, c'est tout. Pas besoin de te poser des questions inutiles Potter.

Il grogne quelque chose mais je n'entends rien. Il semble hésiter à dire quelque chose puis il quitte la chambre. Je me pose sur le lit. J'attends quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je me masse la main là où il m'avait empoigné tantôt. Il revient alors avec ma valise. Soudain, d'un coup, il lance

\- Malfoy, Pourquoi on est ennemis?

Putain de pourquoi. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre.


	3. The wrong question

**Deuxième chapitre que je publie en une journée! Je suis en feu!**

 **Je sais que vous avez déjà lu ce chapitre mais si vous avez prêter attention au début du chapitre précédent, vous avez compris mon erreur.**

 **Les pensées des garçons en italique.**

 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Let's go!**

Pov Harry

Oui je viens vraiment de lui poser la question. Elle me brulait les lèvres depuis le moment où je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Son visage se tord de colère avant de devenir pâle et gêner.

 _Malfoy gêné?_

Il ne répond pas. Je dis alors

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu es d'accord avec moi mais je pense qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de raison pourquoi on se déteste. Je ne te demande pas de devenir ami-ami avec moi mais juste de… devenir plus sympa avec moi. On est du même côté maintenant non?

\- Ok, dit-il avec son masque d'impassibilité, tu veux qu'on fasse une trêve?

\- Pas simplement une trêve. Une croix définitive sur notre rivalité.

Il me dévisage en silence.

\- Tu aurais fait un bon Serpentard. Tu as beaucoup d'ambition. D'accord, j'accepte ta demande. Maintenant sors de ma chambre.

Je retourne avant d'entendre

\- S'il te plaît…

Je souris. Je vais peut-être avoir ma chance avec lui.

Le souper se déroule en silence. Malf…Drago semble s'être adapté facilement à la nourriture Moldu. On dirait même qu'il apprécie la pizza. Mrs. Dursley brise le silence

\- Donc eh, Drago en quoi tes parents travail…?

Je grimace. Mrs. Dursley sais bien que Drago est un sorcier. Son mari fulmine à côté d'elle mais d'un petit coup de coude, Mr. Dursley aborde un sourire forcé. Remarquant tout cela et mon expression, Drago prend des précautions

\- Mon père travail au ministère et ma mère ne travaille pas.

Je suis soulagé mais cela ne dure. J'entends la télé; «C'est un scoop, le prochain président des États-Unis sera alors Donald Trump…»

\- Bordel de merde, jura mon oncle

\- Mais ça n'aura aucune importance pour nous chérie

\- Mais ça en a! Et s'il ne veut de mes perceuses?

La dispute continue. Je vois bien que Malfoy est mal à l'aise je lui fais signe de venir monter en haut avec moi. Il hésite puis, il accepte. Je me sens déjà rougir quand nous nous dirigeons vers l'escalier.


	4. The Hunger Games

**L'école recommence... moins de temps pour posté.**

 **Je suis désoler d'avances pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Les pensées et les rêves sot en** ** _italique_** **.**

 **J'ai ajouté les Hunger Games...je ne pouvais pas me retenir...**

 **Je n'ai plus rien à dire...**

 **Bone lecture!**

Pov Drago

Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps. J'éclate de rire. Nous sommes dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci me dévisage mais mon fou rire est contagieux et il rit à son tour. Son rire est tellement beau, doux, chaleureux…

 _Putain Drago reprend-toi merde!_

Quand nous reprenons enfin notre souffle, je lance

\- Ton oncle travaille dans les quoi?

\- Les perceuses, c'est un truc Moldu qui fait des trous dans les murs pour faire des réparations.

Je regarde autour de moi en hochant la tête. Sa chambre est assez similaire à la mienne mise appart la cage de sa chouette Hedwige. Je repose mon regard sur le Survivant. Celui-ci rougit. J'aimerais savoir ce qui provoque cette réaction chez lui. Est-ce moi?

 _Tu fais des idées là…_

C'est vrai, lui il est hétéro. Je me fais alors une promesse à moi-même; quand il sortira avec une fille, n'importe laquelle, je me promets d'être heureux pour lui. Harry me sort de ma rêverie.

\- Ça te dit de venir au Chemin de Travers demain pour qu'on achète le matériel scolaire pour notre 6ème année? Je veux dire la rentré est quand même bientôt et mon oncle m'a donné nos deux lettres de matériel scolaire donc je me disais que…

\- Ouais d'accord.

Je lis le soulagement dans son visage. Mes yeux se posent sur sa bouche. Elle est fine. J'aimerais un jour goûté à ses lèvres, si belles…

 _Sérieux je me fais vraiment peur._

\- Je…je vais y aller je pense. À demain Harry.

Je mets de l'importance sur son prénom. Il sursaute un peu et sourit. Il a remarqué que j'ai quand même mis de l'importance sur ce qu'il m'a dit plus tôt aujourd'hui.

\- À demain Drago.

Je rougis et je sors.

Je prends une douche et je me mets en pyjama. Je remarque alors une bibliothèque dans ma chambre. Il y a de nombreux livres. Mon regard s'arrête alors sur un livre nommé Hunger Games. Je le prends et je me mets à le lire. Le roman raconte l'histoire d'une fille nommé Katniss Everdeen qui évolue dans un monde poste-apocalyptique. Elle prend la place de sa petite sœur dans un jeu télévisé appelé Les Hunger Games. Ceux-ci consistent à lâcher 24 participants dans une arène naturelle. Les «tributs» doivent s'entre-tuer afin qu'il ne reste plus qu'une personne en vie. Je lis jusqu'à tard le soir. Je fini le livre. Je me lève et je le dépose avant de prendre le numéro 2. Je le pose sur ma table de chevet et je pose la tête sur mon oreiller. Je m'endorme presque sur le coup.


	5. The protection

**Yo!**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour! On pourrait le qualifier de chapitre poche mais obligatoire... mais au moins il est petit...**

 **J'aurais besoin de vos idées pour une nouvelle fiction!**

 **Bon comme d'habitude:**

 **Les pensées des gars en** ** _italique_** **.**

 **Déso pour les fautes d'orthographes!**

 **Have fun!**

Pov Harry

Le reste des vacances s'est bien déroulé. J'ai remarqué qu'il a une passion mordante pour les livres Hunger games et Divergence. Je lui ai conseillé Red Queen et Percy Jackson. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de livre. C'était assez agréable d'écouter sa voix dire du bien d'un livre.

Après la cérémonie de répartition, le directeur prend parole;

\- Chers élèves, cette année Poudlard accueille un nouveau professeur de portion. .

«Poudlard est menacé par le retour de Voldemort. Nous devons être très prudents. Les élèves de 1ère à 4ème année devront aviser un professeur d'où ils vont à chacun de ses déplacements. Les élèves de 5ème à 7ème année devront se voir jumeler aux élèves suivant afin d'assurer la protection mutuel de chacun. »

Dumbledore commence à citer des paires de noms.

\- Harry Potter…

Je me tends.

 _S'il vous plaît quelqu'un de bien._

\- Drago Malfoy

 _YES_

Je ne regarde pas dans sa direction. Par contre, je sens le sein sur moi. Je joue la comédie de l'ennemi juré. Je fais semble de m'indigné.

\- Harry ça va?

C'est Hermione qui me parle.

\- Ne me dis pas que…commença-t-elle

 _Comment elle fait pour tout deviner elle?_

\- Oui Hermione, je l'aime…

\- C'est formidable Harry!

Je suis soulagé. Ah Hermione, je te dois tant. Toi qui vois toujours le verre à moitié plein.

\- Merci de ton soutient Hermione

\- C'est normale Harry! C'est à ça que ça sert les amis pas vrais?

Je souris.

\- Une nouvelle matière est maintenant obligatoire; la magie sans baguette. Elle est ajoutée à votre horaire. Le professeur Alix aura la responsabilité de cours. Bonne année à tous.


	6. The title

**What's up?**

 **Hey...je suis en retard je sais...**

 **Anyways, ce chapitre est assez important! C'est mon préféré.**

 **Les pensées des gars en italiques**

 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Go!**

Pov Drago

Le début des cours. Le début d'une amitié avec Potter.

Le professeur Alix est officiellement le meilleur prof après Rogue bien sûr. Les Serpentard partage ce cours avec Griffondor, ce qui met en colère plus d'un mais pas moi. Moi et Harry ne cachons pas notre amitié. Théo et Blaise n'ont pas de problème avec ça. Crabe et Goyle ne me parle plus et Pansy essaye de me «ramener» de son côté à chaque fois qu'on se chicane. Mais elle reste quand même une bonne amie.

\- Répond-moi Drago merde! Tu aimes Potter ou pas?

Ça fait deux heures que je me dispute avec Blaise.

\- Oui je l'aime! Tu es content! J'espère que tu l'es parce que je viens de te dévoiler un de mes plus gros secret! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant!

Je sors de la salle commune déserte. Tout le monde avait quitté redoutant ma colère. Je me dirige vers la Salle sur Demande. C'est là que je vais pour me calmé les nerfs. Quand j'entre dans la Salle je le vois. Harry est là en train de faire un devoir. Je le détaille. Il finit par me remarqué mais je ne détourne pas la tête. Il est tellement beau. J'aimerais qu'il soit à moi. _Égoïste._

\- J'avais besoin de calme, marmonnai-je en détournant la tête de son corps

Il semble être plongé dans un souvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Malf…Drago?

Je ne réponds pas.

\- Heille je te parle, t'es sourd ou quoi?

Il n'est pas dans son assiette. Je ne fais rien, je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas le mettre en colère.

\- Drago?

Je le regarde enfin. Je me perds dans ses yeux. J'approche et je m'assoie à côté de lui. Je lui prends le bras doucement. J'approche mon visage du sien malgré la voix de mon père dans ma tête qui me hurle d'arrêter. Je ferme les yeux et je l'embrasse. Il ne tarde pas à me répondre en collant nos corps l'un à l'autre. Il m'enlace la taille et moi son cou.

Bang

Une explosion.

Je n'entends plus rien mise appart un bruit sourd.

Je crie son nom.

Je sens des débris tombé sur moi.

Je tombe inconscient.


	7. The father

**Yeahhh!**

 **Je suis encore en retard...l'école ne m'aide pas beaucoup on va dire..**

 **Anyways, oui je suis sadique...ça fini encore comme l'autre chapitre.**

 **Il n'y a personne qui pense dans ce chapitre.**

 **Désoler pour les fautes.**

 **Show must go on!**

Pov Harry

Ma tête me fait souffrir. Je me rappelle vaguement de ce qui c'est passé. Juste un bruit sourd et sa face. Celle de son père. Lucius Malfoy.

J'ouvre les yeux. Hermione et Ron son présent.

\- Il n'est pas mort? Demandai-je

Ron me dévisage.

\- Ron, l'appelle Hermione, on en a déjà parler.

Je me sens totalement perdu. Je me souviens alors qu'hier je me suis disputé avec Ron parce que je lui avais dit que j'aimais Drago. Il l'avait mal pris et avant que ma colère n'éclate pour de vrai, je suis parti dans la Salle sur Demande. Je n'avais rien à faire donc j'avais commencé à rédiger les devoirs et…oh. Je me souviens de tout maintenant. Son arriver, son baisé, l'explosion, son cri, le visage de son père, tout. J'entends gémir dans le lit voisin au mien. Je tournerais la tête si elle ne faisait pas aussi mal. Sans prévenir, il crie

\- Harry!

\- Ça va, je suis là.

Ron et Hermione ne font rien. Ils regardent tristement Drago. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson entre à leur tour dans la pièce. Je tourne enfin la tête pour voir l'action mais qui l'eut cru, Hermione et Pansy se donnent un câlin avant de dire

\- Drago et Harry vont bien?

\- Oui, ils sont réveillés.

Je les regarde, étonné, avant de regardé Drago pour la première fois. Je grimace devant les séquelles qu'il porte sur son visage. Plusieurs égratignures et une coupure profonde sur la joue.

\- Je suis désoler de te l'apprendre Drago mais…c'est ton père qui à mener l'assaut de la Salle sur Demande, dis Blaise, je suis vraiment désoler.

« En fait, il te cherchais partout, puis, Crabe lui a dit que tu te rendais souvent dans la Salle. Donc il y est entré et quand il t'a vu…embrassé Potter, il ne la pas supporter, il a tout détruit.»

Pansy sursaute quand elle entend Blaise dire que moi et Drago, nous nous sommes embrassé. Drago, lui, grogne quelque chose dans le genre ilvamelepayerjeledéteste. Après je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Moi et Drago on se regarde. Je me perds dans l'iris gris de ses yeux.

Je ne vois pas que tout le monde est parti.

Je ne vois pas la personne derrière moi.

Je ne vois pas que c'est un Mangemort.

Je ne vois pas que c'est le père de celui que j'aime.

Je n'entends Drago avoir un cri étrangler.

Une main sur ma bouche.

Le vide.


	8. The dog

**Hellooooooo!**

 **Je sais je suis très en retard... J'aimerais vraiment avoir une excuse dans le genre que je me suis fait enlever par des extra-terrestre mais c'est pas ça qui s'est passé. J'ai pas mal juste oublier... Pardonnez-moi.**

 **Sinon, dernier chapitre! Il y aura un prologue qui engagera une suite, à vous de me le dire si vous en voulez une.**

 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Love it!**

Pov Drago

\- PUTAIN PAPA JE TE DÉTESTE!

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que je t'ai élevé Drago.

\- CE N'EST PAS COMME ÇA QUE JE VEUX ÊTRE NON PLUS!

\- Drago arrête de crier! Ou je l'entraine voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Je me tais. Mon père tien Harry par le cou, suspendu dans les airs.

\- S'il te plait papa…laisse-le partir.

Lucius ne m'écoute pas, il me détaille. Il cherche quelque chose. C'est alors que je remarque qu'Harry à disparut de la main de mon monstrueux père. À la place, ce trouve un chien noir. Quand père le voit à son tour, il lâche l'animal.

\- Où s'est-il enfui?

Mon père se retourne pour chercher le Survivant.

 _Cruelle erreur père_

Je profite de son moment d'inattention pour lancer un Sectumsempra. Il tombe et du sang jailli de son corps. Je ne me sens même pas coupable.

Je fixe le molosse. Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…Sirius Black…

Le chien se transforme, d'un coup, en Harry Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait c'était…digne d'un Gryffondor, dit-il en se rapprochant.

\- Comment…pour…

Je me ravise. Je ne veux même pas demander. Je ne veux pas dire _pourquoi_ , comme si c'était un mot interdis.

\- Je suis un Animagus, dit-il, je voulais être comme Sirius donc j'ai fait la demande, qui as été accepté. Je voulais te le dire avant mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion…

Je ne veux pas qu'il continu. Je parcours la distance entre lui et moi et je l'embrasse avec toute la passion que j'éprouve pour lui. C'est pour cela que je l'aime. Parce qu'il est toujours en vie même quand on le pense parti pour de bon. C'est le seul qui défie la mort en face.


	9. The final

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de mon Drarry!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

 **P** **etit dernier chapitre! Je ne compte pas faire une suite mais si vous voulez à tout prix, reviews!**

 **J'ai publier une nouvelle histoire mais ce n'est pas de le romance, c'est une enquête.**

 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

Pov Narrateur

Ce soir, Voldemort est sérieusement en colère. Un de ses fidèles venait de mourir à Poudlard, tuez par son propre fils. Son retour n'était pas aussi glorieux qu'il l'espérait. Ce Potter était plus fort qu'il le pensait. Il devait tuez d'arbore le vieux fou qui dirigeait l'école Poudlard. Sa proche cible était définie. L'assassin de Dumbledore était aussi décidé. C'est comme cela qu'il voulait que ça se déroule. Severus Rogue devra le tuez avant la fin de l'année scolaire.


End file.
